Love and Lust
by myxnameistaylor
Summary: Take place after Last Sacrifice. Rose and Dimitri are looking for a lost Alchemist, and they think the Keepers are to blame.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey guys! Okay, just to let you all know, this is my first fanfic! It's set after the last Vampire academy, "Last Sacrifice." I do not own any of the characters, etc… Richelle Mead does! Btw, Lemons in the second or third chapter! (: R&R!**

"I'm telling you, Rose. The Badica family will probably vote with us about the dhampir age law," Lissa and I were walking down to the guest housing area of court. She was dressed up, in a pale blue dress that reached her knees, and gold flats. I felt dull in my holed up skinny jeans and white v-neck.

"I'm not so sure. Their representative never really seems to vote in your favor," we were discussing politics, which was usually a major topic between us lately. I wasn't a fan of what went on in court, but Lissa was.

"Let's not talk about it," I cut Lissa off before she could say anything else. I was tired of the boring conversations between us lately. "Let's talk about you and Fireboy."

"I hate it when you call him that," she laughed at my nickname for Christian. He always got worked up when I called him by it.

"I hope there aren't going to be any little Dragomirs anytime soon," I half joked. Her and Christian were like rabbits, I swear.

"I should be saying the same for you-" Lissa stopped in the middle of her sentence. "Well, if it were possible," I wished the bond were still in place so that I could hear her thoughts.

"You know I don't want kids Lissa," I laughed. "Don't worry about it." We made our way to the room she was heading to. "I assume I don't need, or WANT to stay?" I winked. Christian answered after she knocked and greeted her with a kiss.

"Go away," he mumbled, and pulled her inside. Lissa giggled and waved at me. I waved back and smiled as a familiar face came outside of Christian's room.

"Good morning Roza," Dimitri never ceased to amaze me with his looks. His hair was back in its usual ponytail at the base of his neck, and he was wearing his usual duster. He leaned down to kiss me, and I happily obliged.

"How are you?" I asked, leading him away from Lissa and Christian.

"Better now," he squeezed my hand lightly. "I am actually supposed to ask you something."

"Oh?" I looked up at him, and there was the slightest of grins on his face. "And what would that be?"

Dimitri looked down at me and said, "I'm supposed to ask if you would like to go with me and one or two other dhampirs back to see the Keepers to find out about a missing Alchemist."

"An alchemist went missing?" I thought about that for a minute. "What about Lissa?"

"Her guard will be doubled while you're away, and she'll have to be accompanied by them at all times. Even when she doesn't want them around, they will be with her."

"You know me so well," I smiled. "Yeah, I'll go. When are we going?"

"I'm glad you agreed," he smiled at me. "We're going tomorrow."

Dimitri and I were both in the two front seats of our car to go visit the Keepers, along with two other guardians sitting in back. The first one was one I hadn't heard speak more than maybe three times my whole stay at the court, and I thought maybe his name was Ryan. The second was named Joseph, and he was always in a good mood. I was always surprised at how fast his reflexes were.

The car ride wasn't too long, and we were at the entrance to the same place where Dimitri and I had found out about the Keepers months ago. We made our way to the caves, and soon enough I wasn't surprised at seeing Joshua and Raymond come running up to see us.

"I knew you would come back!" Joshua hugged me, and I saw Dimitri holding back a smile. He shook hands with Raymond, and began discussing business with him. I was left with Joshua, it seemed.

"I told you I would, didn't I?" I pulled away from him, and fast as I could without being rude. "How's your cave?"

"There's definitely enough room for you to move in, if that's what you're asking."

"Oh- no, no that's not it," I cleared my throat. "I'm actually dating someone, and I don't know if you're aware of what we do out there, but-"

"Is it him?" He pointed to Dimitri. "I noticed the way you were looking at him before."

I didn't know what to say, and luckily I was saved when Dimitri came over and said "Looks like we have a place to stay," he laughed what I guess was a pained expression on my face. "Don't worry, Roza. We have two caves around the center of town for our group to stay in. Come on, Raymond is going to show us there."

"Okay," I turned back to Joshua. "I'll catch up with you later."

He waved and turned around, but not without a glare at Dimitri. We followed Raymond to the cave that was supposedly the closest he could get to the middle of town, and left me and Dimitri to unpack.

The cave Dimitri and I had to split was actually big, compared to the few other caves I had seen. We had two twin sized beds, which Dimitri pushed together to form a larger one, and various other furniture items around.

"Cozy," I joked. Dimitri just smirked and continued unpacking our things. I sat down on the bed and watched him. "I think Joshua hate you."

"Oh? Why?"

"You're ruining his plans to marry me," I shook my head. "Why didn't you stop me from fighting Angeline? This whole mess would have been completely ignored, you know."

Dimitri walked over and knelt in front of me. "Don't worry, Rose. We'll be out of here soon enough. We just need to find the missing alchemist, or find who knows what happened to him." He leaned forward and kissed me lightly. I reached back and untied his hair, moving the ponytail to my wrist. He pushed me down and straddled me on the bed.

"What if someone walks by?" I whispered, between kisses.

Dimitri sighed, and helped me up. "We'll just have to wait until later, then. Won't we?"

**Don't you just hate cliffhangers? ;) Don't forget to review! Sorry it's short. It's 11:52 p.m… what do you expect? Lemon next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey you guys! Thanks for the reviews on my last chapter, they mean a lot to me :D Once again, I don't own the characters, its all Richelle Mead… I only wish I had come up with the idea…**

"Later" was taking forever. We had questioned a few of the cave inhabitants around us, but none of them had any idea about a missing alchemist. None of them had even known an alchemist had come for a visit.

"This is taking forever," I moaned. Dimitri's face didn't soften, but I knew he felt the same. He had gotten a little impatient with the last two people we questioned. His words were slightly more clipped than they usually were. He also swore in Russian a few times.

"You know, I understand what you're saying," I decided to gloat.

"Oh yeah? And who would have taught you?"

"Your sister, Viktoria."

He laughed, shaking his head. "I should have known you would ask her to teach you," he kept walking, and soon we were in front of Raymond's house. "Here we are."  
"Wait, why are we here?" I asked. I definitely didn't want to run into Joshua this early in our visit. I had barely escaped his questions the last time.

"We have to question them, too. Just because we know them doesn't mean they're not possible suspects," he knocked on the door. "Besides, they'll probably make food for their future daughter in law." He winked at me as I glared.

Raymond answered the door, and beamed. "Hello again, Guardian Belikov! Oh, and Rose! How nice of you two to stop by. Would you like something to eat? Did you find the alchemist?"

I ignored the pointed look from Dimitri, and jumped to the reason we were here. "It's nice to see you too, Raymond. But actually, we're here to ask you about the missing alchemist. Did you know who he was? Maybe you know someone who might know about him?"

Raymond was a little taken back by my bluntness, but he recovered quickly. "Oh, well. Actually, if I were you, I would stop over by the caves near the western quarter. The Moroi there are usually a lot tougher, and maybe they have an idea of what happened."

Joshua was sitting at the dinner table, trying to get my attention. I pretended not to notice. "Thanks, Raymond. We actually have to get back to business. Maybe we'll stop by tomorrow." I grabbed Dimitri's hand and pulled him away from the wooden house.

"I need a solution for Joshua," I sighed. The kid was getting too attached. "Why doesn't he just move on? I'm sure there's another girl here who would just love his cave…"

"You're a lot to lose," he put his arm over my shoulder. "Maybe he will move on later, but for now, I'm not giving you up to him." The light was receding from the sky, and most people were heading back to their caves.

"Find anything?" Joseph asked from his and Ryan's cave. "We asked a few of the houses around Raymond's, and a few people who passed by the cave. We decided we'd make a plan tomorrow."

"Yeah, we didn't find much. Raymond said to check the western quarter, so we'll look there tomorrow. Try the caves near where we came in yesterday, and work your way towards the center. Hopefully our man is in the western quarter, though." Dimitri slowed down a little as he passed, but otherwise continued to make his way to our cave.

"Okay, Belikov. Goodnight," he made his way back inside his cave, and blew his lantern out. I noticed a lot of the Moroi were asleep, along with the humans and dhampirs. Time here was weird compared to court.

Dimitri identified our cave, and we hurried inside. I instantly laid on the bed, happy to get off my feet. Dimitri had the same idea, because he was on his half of the bed immediately after me. I wasn't surprised when he was on top of me less than ten seconds later.

"I think I owe you something from earlier," he said huskily, and began to kiss me. I felt more comfortable than before, with his weight on me. We fit together perfectly, and I wasn't surprised by what Sonya Karp had said before.

_I do believe in souls that are in sync. _Her words were as fresh in my head as the first time I heard them. Then Dimitri rolled us over so that I was on top, and I didn't think about it in any more depth. There was only one thing I wanted to think about that this moment.

I slowly unbuttoned his shirt, and threw it away from the bed. My shirt was next, and Dimitri sighed when it was off. "You're beautiful, you know." I smiled, since he said this almost every time we slept together. He slipped off the shorts I was wearing, and his pants followed.

He trailed kisses down my neck, and kept going until he reached my bra. He unclasped it, and threw it away with the rest of our clothes. His mouth was at my breast a second later, his hand at the other one, kneading. I moaned softly, and slightly began to move my core against his manhood through our clothes. He paused for a moment, overwhelmed with pleasure.

I pulled his mouth back up to mine, and removed both my panties and his boxers. While doing so, my hand brushed against his penis, and he groaned. Smiling, I took his length in my hands, and stroked slowly. He quickly added his own pumping to the action, and before long he reached his climax.

He was back on top of me right after, and he stuck a finger in me, making me moan loudly. I didn't think twice about any neighbors listening, I was lost in the moment. I wriggled underneath him as he added more fingers. When we had 3 in me, I climaxed.

"Are you read, Roza?" He whispered huskily into my ear. I nodded vigorously, and he needed no further encouragement. He entered me seconds later, gradually gaining speed with his thrusts. I repeated his name countless times, and I could hear Dimitri saying something in Russian, but I wasn't sure what. Soon I met my climax again, and I barely held back a scream from pleasure. He yelled out my name, and I kissed him tenderly.

"I love you, Dimitri."  
"I love you too, Roza."

We fell asleep then, contently in each other's arms. I had never felt safer.

**How was that? :D I know it wasn't the greatest lemon, but there will be more! Please rate and review, and I'll be sure to put more up soon! I'm on break all week, so I'll have a lot of free time. (: thanks!**


End file.
